jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 6
is the sixth episode of the anime and the first episode of the African Golden Butterflies Arc. Koko's Squad arrives in South Africa, where they encounter the Tashinhai Consu. When they move out to safeguard Minami Amada, Valmet encounters Karen Low, who uses a dual wield fighting style that reminds her of her nemesis who took her right eye in Africa years ago. Summary Prior to their arrival in South Africa, the freighter is threatened by pirates. Koko Hekmatyar has her squad prepare to meet the threat with deadly force, thanks to Valmet's advance warning. The first to appear is a speedboat, identified as Enemy One, followed by a helicopter, Enemy Two. Jonah, who is stationed in the stern, then spots a second speedboat, Enemy Three. Koko prioritizes Enemy Two and Three, identifying the helicopter as an Oryx equipped with 80 mm rockets. As the Oryx approaches the bridge from the bow, Mao suddenly reveals himself and opens fire with a minigun, forcing it back. While Enemy One is distracted, Wiley manages to throw an explosive charge onto the boat and detonate it. Enemy Three is then taken out by an RPG fired by Ugo. The threat appears to be gone when Jonah notices a boarding latter attached to the railing near him. When he pops over the side to shoot the boarder, it turns out to be a young boy armed with an AK-47. Lutz, Wiley, and R finish off one of the speedboats and Lehm takes down the Oryx with a second minigun. As the sun sets, Jonah tells the team that he rescued the boy, but then was attacked. All of them except for Koko then laugh at him before Lehm cuts the boy’s restraints. She then yells at him to jump, although they are still far from shore, and the boy is thrown a . When Valmet comments that no one questions her treatment of pirates, Koko responds that today she feels merciful. At the Abu Dhabi International Airport in Abu Dhabi, Scarecrow is meeting with Chan Guoming and Karen Low. He states that although the Tashinhai Consu appears to be involved in mining, they are in reality arms dealers. Chan suggests that he is joking, but before Scarecrow can continue he receives a call about Koko. He tells them that he wants to question them about Kasper Hekmatyar before stepping out. However as soon as Scarecrow leaves the room Karen approaches his guard, distracts him by flashing her underwear, then hits with a barrage of blows leaving him unable to fight back. Scarecrow learns that Koko was traveling on a freighter named Atlas which has already unloaded half its cargo of VL MICA missiles. Karen continues pummeling the man until Chan tells her to stop. Scarecrow learns that an additional shipping crate was added to the order and that Koko was paid in diamonds, not cash, before seeing Karen and Chan leave the room. He finds the guard on the floor, but does not chase after them. Karen confirms that their men have already arrived and Chan tells her that the upcoming mission must succeed. At Märchen, Minami Amada is packing for an expedition to seek out some rare butterflies when she is found by one of her assistants, Mokoena. He tries to talk her out of her hike as she will be meeting with Koko the following day at DIESA. Minami surprises him by tearfully crying that she cannot keep her promise to meet with Koko and throwing a fit. She is then discussed by Valmet and Koko, with the latter revealing that Minami is a die-hard butterfly enthusiast. Koko then informs Jonah that they will meet with Minami the following day and that she is a expert. Minami tells Mokoena that even if her research is used for killing, it does not compare with butterflies going extinct. Despite his revelation that the mountain she plans to go has seen some snowfall, Minami cites the reported of a respected butterfly expert, Dr. James, and her and refuses to change her mind. The next morning Valmet is doing her exercises on the roof and wondering how many times she has been to Africa before. Jonah arrives and she gives him a rubber knife for some practice. After demonstrating some techniques, she catches him when he jumps in the air in an attempt to dodge before bringing him back inside. At DIESA, Koko is waiting for Minami, whom Lehm believes will not show. Her secretary, Malin, arrives and starts to explain that she will absent, but Koko immediately understands. Malin also reveals that Chan and Karen were frequent visitors of Minami, who has dined with them in Port Elizabeth. However she has has been reticent about what they have discussed. She also gives Koko the GPS coordinates of where she will be. Koko then goes over to Jonah and they discuss the weapons expo. She is then surprised to see that CCAT is also there. Curry tells her that he will withdraw from East and South Africa before suddenly leaving, as do the other attendees. Chan then arrives on the scene and introduces himself. He invites her to dinner that night, which Koko accepts. Koko tells Lehm that she will be meeting with Chan later and gives him Minami's GPS coordinates, advising him to bring all that he needs. Chan directs that his men get to Minami before Koko's Squad does. The team heads out attired in white camouflage gear and Lehm tells them that their mission is to take out anyone who threatens Minami, which raises anticipation. Meanwhile Minami and Mokoena are in the mountains. The former is surprised to see the latter toting an AK-47, which he claims is for her protection. As Koko's Squad heads out on foot, they are spotted by Karen, who is with her own men 200 meters away. Minami is not yet at a predetermined point. Karen has her men go ahead, vowing to kill Minami as revenge for her people that Kasper hunted down. When Lutz asks Jonah where the enemy is, he responds that there are eight of them and that he should have sensed them, embarrassing Lutz. As they continue to advance, Jonah asks Tojo how to say "doctor" in Japanese before starting to yell out for Minami. The team takes cover while Karen tells her men that this is a trap and not to move. He then begins to fire ahead of him to draw the enemy out, causing them to reveal themselves by returning fire. With both sides drawn into a firefight, Karen draws a pair of pistols, affixes a knife to each via special mounts, and shoots the man who began firing back first, realising that he was the one who ruined everything when Kasper was involved. Valmet sees Karen and suddenly recognises her combat stance and weapons, realising that she was the one who took her right eye and wiped out her unit in Africa. Jonah notices that Valmet has gone quiet and stood up, as she gets a maniacal look on her face. Anime and manga differences Chapter 15 *Scarecrow's meeting with Chan and Karen occur before the sea battle with the pirates and the chapter states that it is at the Abu Dhabi International Airport. *Valmet's reaction to Koko thanking her is slightly different. *Contact 3 is not shown approaching the Atlas. Only Ugo is shown when Koko has him focus on Contact 3. *Koko is shown from the side when she recognizes the Oryx. The sequence of Mao firing on it is different. *The pirates in Contact 1 are dark skinned. The explosive lands in the speedboat differently. *Contact 3 is shown being taken out from behind. The young boy who tries to board is focused on more briefly. *The sequence of Koko having Lehm finish off the Oryx is different. *Less of the squad is shown when Jonah tells them what happened. His and the young pirate's positions are reversed. Koko does not speak to him in a foreign language and he is shown swimming towards land. Valmet's reaction is not shown when Koko mentions that they will soon land in South Africa. *Scarecrow has his legs crossed at an angle on the table. *The PMC operator is armed. *Karen is shown taking her jacket off and removing her bloodied stocking after beating up the guard. *The angle at which Scarecrow is shown when he sees Karen and Chan leave is different. He is shown telling his guard off. *The episode adds Chan stating the importance of the mission to Karen and a shot of Kasper in an unknown city. *Chan and Karen are shown on a plane to South Africa. Chapter 16 *Port Elizabeth is not shown before the Märchen factory appears. Minami's room is set up differently. *Minami keeps her cigarette in her mouth while throwing her fit on her bed. *Minami is shown holding but not catching one of her robotic butterflies out of the air before telling Mokoena how she feels about the extinction of a butterfly species. Her reaction to his refusal to go is different. *The chapter indicates that Koko's Squad is staying in East London. Valmet is shown sheathing her knife before doing push-ups. She leans back to get back on her feet when Jonah appears. *What DIESA stands for is revealed. Malin arrives first by car before walking up to Koko. Jonah is shown watching Koko when she comes up to him. *Koko and Curry talk with some of the other arms dealers present. Chan is not shown telling his driver to make sure that Karen and her men get to Minami before Koko's Squad does. *Jonah is not shown taping his gun while Koko and Ugo driving to the restaurant are. The chapter ends with Karen looking through binoculars before having her squad move out. Chapter 17 *Koko and Ugo are shown arriving at the restaurant. *Karen's men are not shown going ahead of her while she thinks of exacting vengeance for her subordinates who were killed by Kasper. *The chapter shows the start of Koko and Chan's dinner as well as Scarecrow and Schokolade eavesdropping on them. *Lehm is shown removing the coverings from his rifle scope. *Valmet's fight against Karen begins at the end of the chapter. Debut appearances Characters *Chan Guoming *James (mentioned) *Karen Low *Malin *Mokoena Organisations *Märchen Other *DIESA Trivia *Tojo, Wiley, Mao, R, Ugo, and Lutz are featured in the shell cartridge during the ending credits, the largest number of characters to be shown thus far. Category:Season 1